


Need and Opportunity

by orphan_account



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Basically PWP, Being Walked In On, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Exhibitionism, F/M, First Time, Season 3 Spoilers, canon ages and thus the warning, diverged after a few episodes but, hypersexual rayla, sex addicted rayla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21889168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was neither seemly, or ladylike but she had grown up alone and friendless. Her only companions had been people who thought of her as a kid or forest creatures and so, whenever she could steal moments away. She never thought of it as a problem until now.-----Or, hypersexual Rayla finally finds some peace and quiet and gets interrupted.
Relationships: Callum & Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 141





	Need and Opportunity

**Author's Note:**

> This is what it says on the tin. Negative criticisms and, "you shouldn't write this" won't be read, just deleted as they deserve. The warnings are all there, it's your fault if you read it now.

Rayla was aching. It was neither seemly, or ladylike but she had grown up alone and friendless. Her only companions had been people who thought of her as a kid or forest creatures and so, whenever she could steal moments away, her fingers had become her best friends. She never thought of it as a problem until now, weeks into traveling with the two boys and their once-egg, now-dragon and she hadn’t been able to slip away and her her guard down long enough to produce that toe-curling, lip-biting release she desperately needed. She recognized it probably wasn’t healthy to miss masturbation that much, but judging by how long the ache was lasting it didn’t seem like a problem that would resolve itself anytime soon.

She thought that she might get a reprieve when Ezran decided to go back to the castle. After all, despite having become her friend, Callum would only slow her down and if this was becoming a race, that was something she could win. (And hopefully find some blessed release.) Unfortunately, that wasn’t the way things had shaken out and Callum had decided to go with her. And so they went, managing to get past the great dragon and into the lands of Xadia. There was some safety there. And, she decided, she would be a far better warrior and friend if she could just get herself off once (or twice, or… well, maybe she’d find a new limit). They weren’t exactly safe yet, but anyone trying to follow them into Xadia would have their work cut out for them. 

“Hey, Callum you just uh. Enjoy the scenery for awhile, make some breakfast, I’m going to go scout ahead.”

“Oh,” Callum said, nodding. “Yeah! That sounds like a good idea. I’ll whip us up some…” He frowned, glancing around. “Grass?”

“Look for some berries by the river,” Rayla said. “I used to go picking them as a kid.” Mentally, she noted that the river was also far downstream from a particularly soft patch of grass she was planning on enjoying. She gave Callum a wave and hopped into the nearest tree, leaping from branch to branch. She was sure she could have stopped at numerous points along the way, but she actually did frequent this part of Xadia as a child and she did have a patch of grass that had served as her spot for playing and lounging when she was young and her place to touch herself once she had gotten old enough. 

And there it was. She smiled as she walked up to the small clearing, a light dappling of sun breaking through the thicket as a small gust of wind jostled the bits of bent grass. It was hard to believe it was only a few weeks since she’d been here. So much about her life had changed since then. But, it wasn’t the time to consider that. She cast a quick glance around, closed her eyes to listen and, when she was satisfied, she shimmied out of her pants and underwear, her pale, purple thighs and her small patch of white hair there for all the world to see. She bit her lip, grinning as she eased herself back onto the grass, spreading her legs and laying back as she started to massage her outer folds. The thing about this spot that she loved, perhaps the most, was the fact that she had to be exposed. She’d tried just sliding her hand into her pants and there was something about that that had been too restricting. And she’d worried that this would mean exposing herself to danger, but the thought had enticed her and when she finally kicked her pants off the first time she’d found herself soaked by the time she reached down. It was embarrassing in its own way to be so horny about being exposed, but that humiliation was its own excitement.

And now, as she touched her opening, smearing her juices all over herself with embarrassing ease, she could imagine Callum finding her here. She imagined him stumbling upon her, dapples of sunlight all across her body, illuminating her just right and seeing her being so obscene with herself and getting hard. Her fingers touched her clit, her eyes rolling back at the thought of making him hard. He was her friend and she didn’t really have many sexual feelings about him, but there was something filthy about making her friend hard, especially if he hadn’t seen her as a girl before. But she knew that wasn’t true. He’d cast glances to her now and then, a lingering look when she bent over and he pretended not to have been looking, a glance at her when she fell in the river and her nipples had hardened. That was part of why she needed this; her entire body was saying, “someone your age wants to shag ye, what ah ye doin’?” But she wasn’t sure. Yes, she was interested, but she was pretty sure if anyone in her village had come onto her strongly enough she would’ve gotten past, “you’re like a father figure to me” and into, “do you like my panties?” in no time flat. Luckily, they all seemed intent to treat her like a child and so all of her attraction to them had been one-sided fantasies. Fantasies all the same, though; she couldn’t help fantasize about people who knew her, there was some sick pleasure in imagining a regular relationship getting corrupted. 

She sank two well-lubed fingers into herself and moaned aloud. Her ideas were fleshing themselves out at will, her awful, sex-addicted brain providing various awful suggestions of waking Callum up with her mouth around him. The easiest now, though, was for her to stop, grab her top and peel it off, leaving her entirely naked, her small, perky breasts with now fully hardened nipples against the cool air free for Callum to see if he only walked over. She was close now, it was only a matter of seconds before-

“Rayla?” Callum asked. It wasn’t a distant sound. Her eyes snapped open and she gasped, covering her chest with her arms and crossing her legs as she looked up at him standing just at the edge of the clearing. He was about four feet away, near enough 

“Callum!” She said, her blush stealing over her whole body. “It uh. It isn’t what it looks like?”

“Are you sure?” Callum asked, looking away politely and blushing fiercely. “I mean… It was a pretty vivid picture.” Rayla’s blush deepened and she felt a flash of pleasure throb through her and in that moment she hated herself. 

“Well! You didn’t have to look!” Rayla shouted. “You just, I wanted a moment of privacy.”

“Oh, you’re right!” Callum said, raising his hands, a few berries dropping out of them. Rayla frowned, her nudity forgotten for a moment as sat up and leaned forward to get a better look at them. “I was just, um, wondering if…” He paused and Rayla looked up at him curiously, realizing he was staring at her tits. He jerked his head away, swallowing as she rolled her eyes. This time she didn’t cover herself. If he wanted to look, let him. It’s not like it didn’t make her cunt throb every time he did. “The berries! If the berries were safe to eat!” He finished, having finally found his train of thought.

“Oh, yeah nah these are poison.” Rayla said, realizing her mistake. “Sorry, I forgot te warn ye.”

“That’s o-... Wait, what kind of poison?”

“Um, the kind that we’re not supposed to use because it’s not ethical.” Rayla said, her voice small as it became her turn to look away. 

“What!?” Callum asked. “There were like five kinds of berries there! How many were poison?”

“Three and a half?” Rayla said, wincing as she turned back to see his horror.

“And a half…?”

“Well, one of them just makes you shit y-”

“Okay!” Callum raised his hand. “Got the picture more than I wanted, thanks for that.”

“Sorry,” Rayla sighed. 

“Why…” Callum frowned, looking at the tree behind her. “Look, I get it, it’s normal to want to,” He gestured vaguely at her as if she were some spell he could summon. “But you couldn’t wait until… I don’t know. We were done with all of this?” His eyes found hers again and she saw genuine confusion there. It was the only thing that allowed her to even consider giving him a straight answer. She took a deep breath.

“Okay, sit down this is going to take a bit.” Callum frowned but sat down. 

“Do you want to get-”

“Callum!” Rayla said. “I’m about te pour my heart out to ye and you interrupt me?”

“Sorry,” Callum replied and Rayla didn’t have to voice her fear that if she put her clothes on it would be the last chance the two of them had to sleep together. It was a stupid thought, but one she really didn’t want to deal with.

“Okay, so… I don’t have a lot of friends.” She winced at how pitiable that sounded and was genuinely relieved to see Callum glance between her legs as she sat cross-legged. He looked away quickly, but at least he was still interested. His eyes found their way to hers again. “I don’t have family, I… well. You’ve gotta entertain yourself somehow.”

“So...you….um. Masturbate a bunch?”

“Yeah,” Rayla shrugged and winced at the same time. “At first it was just for fun and it kept me from thinking about my… everything. But then it was up to twice a day and always thinking about sex…”

“I don’t understand?” 

“So, you know those people who drink all the time because they’re depressed and then after awhile they just can’t stop?”

“Yes?” Callum said and then his eyes opened wide. “You’re addicted to it?”

“I think so?” Rayla said. Callum’s look of pity was far too much and she shook her head. “It’s not like I’m a monster or anything! I just, I like to touch myself. And it’s not a problem, I can go a few days without until I get an opportunity or a week on a mission when there’s other people I know will take care of each other, but these last few weeks-”

“Me and Ez,” Callum said softly. 

“Yeah,” Rayla said. “And you’re great and I care about what we’re doing I just,” She bit her lip. “I needed… y’know.”

“Yeah,” Callum said. “And Rayla? For what it’s worth, I don’t think of you as a monster. And honestly, as far as vices go this is a really tame one! I mean, it doesn’t change the kind of person you are.”

“Callum…” Rayla smiled. “Thank you.” 

“Can I… ask a question?” Rayla nodded and he cleared his throat and then paused, frowning as he considered how best to say it. After a long moment he said, “Do you… want help?” Rayla’s cunt throbbed and her eyes half-lidded at the thought. She wet her lips.

“Well, I wouldn’t say no. I’ve never… done anything with anyone else.”

“Me either.” Callum replied, laughing softly. “I...um. Rarely touch myself either? So… I guess we can experiment together?” He paused. “I… Like, as friends, I mean? If that’s okay? I don’t think we’re in a good place to get together romantically-”

“Ugh no!” Rayla scoffed. “That would be far too soon. This is just sex between friends who like each other.”

“Oh good.” Callum said and paused. “I mean, once this whole thing is over we can talk about the rest again but for now... “

“Sex.” Rayla said and he nodded, waiting for her to say something. “So… did I look good when you found me?”

“Oh my god, yes.” Callum sighed. “I watched you for a second and thought you saw me, but then you took your top off and…” He glanced down at her tits and looked away, which made her laugh.

“It’s okay to look at me, you know.”

“Oh. Right, yeah! Sure!” He swallowed and glanced at her tits. She grinned, reaching up and lifting them. They fit neatly into her hands and were just enough that she could lift and squeeze them, lightly tweaking her nipples and moaning.

“Callum?”

“Mm?” He asked, transfixed. 

“You should take your clothes off.”

“Oh... “ Callum coughed. “Yeah, sure! I just don’t know that I’m y’know. Much to look at.”

“It’s not about being something to look at, it’s about looking at you.” Rayla said and Callum nodded, biting his lip as he took a breath and started to undress as if it were a race. Rayla blinked, watching his skin quickly come into view until he was shimmying out of his pants and shorts, a small but hard cock dangling between his legs. Her eyes widened and she crawled forward. He gave a quick shout and fell back as she reached his knee with one hand. She paused, not touching him. “Sorry, can I-”

“Oh, yeah!” Callum said, his voice breaking. “That’s f- that’s go- th-” He didn’t have time to figure out how to complete the sentence as Rayla’s cool fingers trailed up his thigh. They’d walked a lot and he’d been slim to begin with, but he had a nice definition to his pale thighs. She was deliberately not allowing herself to look at his cock as she leaned forward, kissing where her hand trailed up. Callum was no longer a boy, but a series of gasps and whimpering noises as she kissed up his inner thigh, her hands moving to his knees as she pushed them apart. When he seemed to finally realize her destination he squeaked. “D-do people actually do that…?” He asked. “I mean, put um… their thing inside someone’s… mouth. I mean it seems… unseemly.”

“Do you not want to?”

“No, I do! I just… I didn’t know people did. I thought it was like an insult or something… like vulgar you say.”

“Quick tip on dealing with me, vulgar turns me on.”

“I don’t know if I’m built to tell you-” Callum began and Rayla rolled her eyes a little as she finally let herself see his cock. It was small, it would be fully encased in her hand but it was standing so proudly. She licked her lips and before he finished his sentence, her mouth was all the way around him, her lips pressed against his hips and Callum bucked into the new sensation, moaning loudly. She sucked lightly, mimicking the things she heard in taverns when people thought she wasn’t around. Callum whimpered and when her tongue flicked out across his underside, he cried out and she felt his cock throb, pulsing into her mouth as her mouth was flooded with her very first taste of someone else’s cum. She let it fill her mouth and run over her lips, her tongue flicking across Callum until he pushed her away, gentle but firm. She swallowed his cum, considering the taste and its bitterness. It wasn’t bad, though, nothing she couldn’t stomach. She wiped her mouth as he lay panting, little trembling aftershocks running across his thighs and making his cock jump. She smiled. It was actually really cute. She started to touch herself thinking about the way his cock pulsed, the way it felt to have it erupt and how sexy it made her feel to make him cum in literal seconds.

“Shit,” Callum sat up. “Rayla, I’m sorry I came so fast, I-” He saw her masturbating and frowned, reaching out and grabbing her hand. “Hey, let me return the favor.”

“Okay!” Rayla said, laying back and spreading her legs wide. 

“Wow,” Callum whispered, staring at her folds. “You’re… pretty.”

“Yeah, I know.” Rayla said. “I saw how hard your cock was.”

“No! I mean, yes, you’re nice to look at, one of the prettiest girls I’ve seen but I mean.” He leaned forward and she parted her legs wider to let him as he leaned in, sniffing her scent in the air. “Everything here is so pretty.” He reached his fingers out, seemingly entranced. She blushed, swallowing as the first person besides her to see her pussy let alone want to touch it was within inches of doing just that.

And then his hand met her folds and she gasped. Callum seemingly dropped out of whatever trance he’d been in, realizing he was touching her. She grabbed his wrist before he could withdraw it.

“It’s okay,” she said. “Keep talking if you want, but please touch me.”

“What do you like…?” He asked.

“Just…” She bit her lip. “Okay, you can draw me some other time, but if you’re okay really paying me back,” She spread herself with her free hand, tapping her clit with her index finger. “Lick this, suck it, I don’t know I don’t really know how it works, but I don’t have time to mess around and I’m going to lose my mind if you don’t-”

Callum leaned in, licking her clit and making her hips buck as she swore.

“Feck!” She moaned. “Oh, god that’s good.”

“Was that-” Callum said, pulling away. She grabbed his hair, forcing his mouth back to her clit. 

“I haven’t cum in weeks, literally dozens of skipped orgasms, I need you to-” She moaned as he licked her again, this time blissfully following it with another lick as she leaned back, shivering. “Oh, good boy yes just like that.” She moaned and when he sucked gently as she’d done, she bucked her hips again. He moaned into her pussy and the vibrations sent a tremor over her. She ground her pussy into his face experimentally and he moaned again. She started to ride his face, her eyes rolling back. She wasn’t going to last long like this. She let her moans fill the air as the dream of her entire life, having someone’s beautiful tongue to ride, was finally a reality and all-too-soon it was over as she screamed, cumming hard all over his tongue. What she hadn’t expected was a spray of liquid, which had happened before but only when she was really going to town on her fingers. The orgasm tore through her and her thighs were still trembling minutes later as Callum licked his lips and had his notebook out over his cock. She laughed as she finally was ready to move again, sitting up slowly.

“Well?” She asked and he turned the sketchbook towards her, showing her honestly a beautiful rendition of her own pussy, tiny tuft of hair included. She blushed. It was beautiful from this angle. 

“This is… I can burn the page if you want, I mean. If I keep it I promise I won’t show anyone-”

“Callum…” Rayla bit her lip. “Do you think if you asked… you could get this copied into a royal library?”

“Um... “ Callum considered. “I mean, the librarians always ask for my drawings and they’ll really be interested after this adventure, but it’ll be a little awkward if…” He saw her expression change and nodded. “You know what, let’s say yes, let’s say I can get them in. Is that... Does that turn you on?”

“People seeing my pussy in the entry for Moonshadow Elf anatomy?” Rayla asked, biting her lip. “It really does.”

“You’re kind of weird,” Callum laughed. “But this is really fun. Okay, tell me what you like about it.”

“Being seen,” Rayla said, biting her lip as her fingers dropped between her legs again, rubbing her clit slowly. 

“So… if I made some copies and left them around towns… Maybe added, ‘this is Rayla, look at her’ how would you feel?” Rayla’s hips bucked and she whimpered. “Maybe I include a face photo so they can recognize you and then you’ll get strangers saying they saw yo-”

“Fuck,” Rayla cried out, cumming over her fingers again with embarrassing speed. 

“God you’re beautiful,” Callum sighed. “This is going to be so much fun.”

“You know,” Rayla said, breathless as she crawled forward, sliding her wet fingers into his mouth. He blinked but sucked them slowly and she climbed onto his lap. “I think you’re right.”

**Author's Note:**

> I might make more chapters if this gets folks off as much as writing it turned me on, so let me know in the comments.


End file.
